


Tease

by Kateri



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cop Blair, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim teases Blair, Blair teases Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spit Balls

Detective Blair Sandburg dropped the report that he was reading and ignored the snickering of his fellow detectives to glare at his seemingly innocent partner. Getting no reaction at all from Detective Jim Ellison Blair returned to the Mernelli File after he flicked the fourth spitball that had found its way to his desk. Deciding to review the Forensic report once again he turned the page only to through it down when a fifth spitball hit the file.

That's IT! Blair thought glaring at his partner who pretended to be engrossed in the file in front of him I don't care how good looking his ass is OR how much I love the big lug THIS means WAR Quickly thinking up and discarding several interesting scenarios, Blair alighted upon just the perfect plan. Yep, short sweet and to the point.

Pushing his chair back Blair stretched and yawned quite theatrically all the while grinning evilly. Upon seeing his grin all the denizens of the bullpen quickly looked away and tried to make themselves invisible not wanting to attract the attention of the Prank King of the Seventh Floor. Jim viewing the actions of his brothers in blue briefly wondered if he should be worried since that grin was directed in his direction then decided against it. After all he was a former Black Ops agent and a Sentinel, besides his Guide loved him.

"Hey Jim, want a soda?" asked Blair as he headed out of the bullpen.

"Sure Sandburg" Jim replied secure in his safe position.

"Great, I love that machine, after all it's predecessor saved my life" with this said Blair left a befuddled Jim to wonder what had gotten into his partner.

Then he remembered how Blair had pushed over a soda machine onto a terrorist his first day at the PD. Maybe I should rethink the he loves me and therefore I'm safe part. Jim thought

Five minutes later his partner had yet to return. Wondering what was keeping him Jim opened up his hearing and found Blair not in the break room but in one of the unused conference rooms down the hall. Jim listened for a moment before he realized that Blair's heartbeat was elevated and his breathing was getting heavy .  
Wondering what could be upsetting his Guide in there, Jim quickly got up and hurried down the hall. Upon opening the door Jim beheld an awesome, but unexpected sight. Blair, his Guide, his Partner, the love of his life... was jerking off, lying on the table.

Jim quickly closed the door but was unable to take his eyes of the sight of his lover doing this in the PD of all places.

"Chief, what the hell are you doing?" Jim demanded hoarsely

Blair slowly raised his head and looked Jim in the eyes but didn't say a word. Instead he slowly licked his palm all the way up and once again grabbed his leaking cock.

Jim tried to say something but found his mouth suddenly too dry to form words. He found himself whimpering softly as Blair threw his head back and moaned as he teased the crown of his cock with his thump spreading the precum around the head.

Licking his lips Jim was finally able work up enough moisture to utter a few hoarse words, "Chief, not here"

Blair simply reached down with his other hand to roll his balls together gently. After another moan that had Jim locking his knees and shifting, trying to relieve the pressure behind his fly. Blair slowly dragged up the hand that had been busy with his balls up under his shirt to play with his nipples.

This proved to be too much for the shocked Sentinel. Jim surged forward and placed one hand on Blair's hip and another over his mouth and swallowed him to the root sucking on Blair's cock.

With a muffled shout of 'JIM' Blair came down his lover's throat. While Blair was riding the after shocks of his orgasm Jim quickly undid his fly and grabbed his own throbbing cock. Within a few quick thrusts he was coming all over his hand.

Laying down next to Blair on the table Jim let himself recover for a moment before questioning his lover "Blair what were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?"

Blair simply grinned that grin that made Jim wonder why he had ever thought that his black ops training would save him and said "Hey Big Guy, you tease me with spit balls and I tease you with spit and balls"


	2. The Radio Shack Incident

"I fucking hate Radio Shack!"

Everyone in the bullpen looked as the usually calm Detective Sandburg threw his backpack down next to his desk and then began pacing in front it and his partner's desk with his hands flying as he continued to rail against electronic stores and their annoying clerks.

"Sandburg!" yelled Banks stepping out of his office "What is your problem?"

"Ah, Simon maybe you can answer this for me." Blair said whirling to face his boss "Why do those annoying clerks insist on asking you all those annoying questions when you go in to buy two freaking AAA for your remote?"

The whole room simply stared at the hyperactive detective before Banks shook his head and walked back to his office.

"Only you Sandburg, now get back to work."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jim Ellison looked warily at his grinning partner. His lover looked way too happy for someone who had spent the morning in court.

"What are you so happy about Chief?" Jim asked

"We needed new batteries." Blair said his smile growing even bigger.

"So?" Jim asked not seeing the correlation between the two things.

"I went to Radio Shack to get two AAA batteries." Blair said his expression almost smug.

Brown and Rafe who had been walking past stopped when they heard Blair say this.

"Hairboy, I thought you swore you would never go there again." Said Brown.

Blair simply grinned at his co-workers. This of course made them try to get him to tell them why the sudden turn around in his attitude. Finally Banks, who had come out to so what was going on, demanded that Blair spill or he would find himself directing traffic.

"Well you see it was like this," Blair said leaning back into his chair. "I went in and got the batteries since I knew Jim wouldn't remember them and he would just bitch at me about the clicker-clicker not working."

"I thought that you replaced them last time, those must be cheap batteries Sandburg." Said Rafe with a frown on his face.

"Yeah well just listen, the batteries aren't important. I get up to the counter and the clerk asks me if he could have my name please so I said it was Ghosseindahatsghabyfaird-johnson."

"You didn't, did you?" asked Brown

"How do you spell that?" asked Rafe with a slightly sick look on his face.

"That's what he asked me too," said Blair "I told him with a hyphen."

All the detectives groaned at this and Jim threw a wadded up piece of paper at his partner.

"Okay Chief, what else did you do to the poor clerk?" asked Jim trying to hide his smile.

Blair did a little bounce in his chair and continued with the story. "Well he asked me to say it once more so I did. He looks at the six people standing behind me and asks if I could please spell it. I said 'oh.... Just like it sounds'" At this the detectives started snickering. Blair looked at each of them with his huge smile and continued. "Well, the guy puts down 'Johnson' and asks for my address. I tell him 'Washburn, Wisconsin, 14071 N.E. Wachatanoobee Parkway, Complex 3, Building O, Appt. 1376b. I let the guy almost finish writing this down when I asked if he meant my current address."

By this time a small crowd had gathered and the snickering and progressed into muffled giggles. Blair took a drink of coffee and continued.

"Well, the guy began to get irritated and said 'Yes. Current address.' So I tell him slowly 'It's Diluthian Heights, Mississippi, 8627 S. Tinatonabee Avenue, Building 13C, Suite 7, Box 983673' Waiting until he's finished I say 'No, wait, it's NORTH Tinatonabee Avenue.' By this time the guy is really annoyed, so he backs up and changed it. Then I look him strait in the eye and ask 'Do you want my summer residence as well?' the guy backs up and says 'No, no, no. I've already missed my break. Here's your receipt. Have a nice day Mr. Uh, never mind.'"

The room was quiet a moment and every one began laughing. After several attempts Brown was able to get enough control to say "Remind me to never annoy you Hairboy, your vicious when you want to be."

Blair just smiled and got up to get his jacket and then left the bullpen followed by his chuckling partner. Once in the elevator Jim leaned into Blair pushing him into the wall of the elevator.

"You are such a tease Chief," Jim said before leaning down to nibble on Blair's ear.

"Hold that thought till we get home babe," Blair said with a smile "And I'll show you what I really got those batteries for."


End file.
